Malsana obsesión
by ladyluna10
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange está obsesionada con Sirius Black y no está dispuesta a permitir que nadie se lo arrebate. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

N/A: Para esto reto tenía que elegir una pareja (Sirius y Marlene en mi caso) a la que otro participante añadiría un tercero (Bellatrix en este caso). No sé que os parecerá, solo diré que _good girls have dark minds_. Ya estáis advertidos con eso.

* * *

Bellatrix miraba desde lejos a la pareja y trataba de controlar la rabia a duras penas. ¿Cómo podía estar con esa? ¿Cómo podía irse con una vulgar mestiza traidora? Ya sabía que lo de ambos era imposible –era mucho mayor que él, estaba casada y el chico había sido declarado un traidor por su familia y toda la alta sociedad mágica–, pero aún así se esperaba algo mejor que esa vulgar niñata. Marlene McKinnon. Había estado investigando sobre ella y su familia y estaba deseando poder acabar con ella. Si ella no podía estar con Sirius, no estaría con nadie. Aunque tuviera que matar a todas las chicas de la tierra.

* * *

–Odio estas guardias –Marlene suspiró y Sirius le dedicó una mirada de ánimo y una pequeña sonrisa–. Es que son un auténtico rollo. Si al menos nos enteráramos de cosas o entráramos en combate la cosa mejoraría, pero nos limitamos a dar paseos en silencio, casi a oscuras y a volver al cuartel con las manos vacías.

–Ya, yo también creía que me sentiría más útil al entrar en la Orden, pero no ha sido así.

–¿Crees que lo hacen a propósito?

–¿Qué?

–Esto. Darnos este rollo de misiones –suspiró–. Nos ven como los pequeños, los que no saben hacer nada, pero yo podría patearle el culo a cualquier mortífago y mandarlo a Azkaban antes de que este pudiera darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

–Siempre has sido una tía dura, McKinnon –comentó él, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

–Hablo en serio, Sirius.

–Yo también. Te he llamado tía dura, ¿no es lo que siempre dices que eres?

–Vete a la mierda –lo fulminó con la mirada y él empezó a reír–. Pienso pedirles que me cambien las guardias. A partir de ahora las haré con Lily, al menos ella se limita a hablar de la boda y todo ese rollo y no se mete conmigo.

–Sí, claro, como que Lily va a ir a algún sitio sin James –puso los ojos en blanco–. Además, te encanta venir conmigo.

–¿Eso crees?

–Lo sé –posó una mano en su cadera y la acercó él– porque estás loquita por mí.

–¿Eso piensas?

–Hombre, tengo mis motivos para creerlo.

La besó, primero despacio y después con más intensidad, y ella enredó las manos detrás de su cuello. Marlene sonrió en mitad del beso antes de profundizarlo. Vale, puede que Sirius tuviera un poco de razón y ella estuviera loca por él, pero él también estaba loquito por ella.

Siguieron besándose durante un rato, de forma despreocupada. Total, estaban en un lugar seguro del Callejón Diagon, por allí nunca pasaba nadie a esas horas, ¿qué iba a pasarles? No sabían lo equivocados que estaban.

De repente, escucharon una risa aguda y se separaron rápidamente. Cogieron sus varitas y se pusieron en guardia, listos para luchar si era necesario. La risa volvió a escucharse y Sirius sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorría de arriba abajo. Solo conocía a una persona que se riera así y no quería que se acercara a Marlene bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Marls, vete –le dijo de forma ansiosa.

–¿Por qué?

–Tú solo hazme caso, márchate.

–¿Pero qué pasa, Sirius? –Negó con la cabeza–. No pienso irme a ningún sitio sin ti.

–Te veré en el apartamento. Vete y escóndete –la risa volvió a sonar y él la agarró del brazo–. Por favor, Marlene, no seas cabezota.

–Yo…

Dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza y se aferró con más fuerza a su varita.

–Estamos juntos en esto.

Sirius suspiró y cerró los ojos unos instantes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testaruda? Solo esperaba que ambos pudieran salir de ahí con vida y a salvo.

–Vaya, vaya, mirad quién tenemos aquí.

Los dos se giraron y pudieron ver una figura caminando hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la calle. Llevaba un vestido negro y el pelo rizado suelto. El chico tragó saliva y la rubia abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerla.

–Bellatrix Lestrange –murmuró.

–Esa soy yo. Veo que me conoces –sonrió y terminó de acercarse hasta ellos–. Por suerte yo también sé quién eres, Marlene McKinnon.

–¿A qué has venido, Bella? –La interrumpió Sirius antes de que pudiera añadir nada más.

–¿Y esa impaciencia, Sirius? –Volvió a reír–. He venido a conocer a tu querida novia.

–Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

–¿Eso crees o eso intentas creer? –Se giró hacia la rubia y la apuntó con la varita–. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni idea.

–¿De qué está hablando? –Marlene se giró para mirar al pelinegro, que bajó la mirada a sus pies–. Sirius, ¿qué pasa?

–Eso, Sirius, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

–Esto es entre tú y yo, déjala en paz.

–Oh, sí, claro que tienes razón. Esto es entre tú y yo, pero esta zorra se ha entrometido y no puedo permitirlo como tú comprenderás.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, lanzó a Sirius volando por los aires con un hechizo y desarmó a Marlene. La agarró del brazo y apoyó un cuchillo en su cuello. La chica contuvo la respiración al sentir el metal contra su piel y se quedó completamente quieta.

–Bellatrix, en serio, déjala.

La voz de Sirius sonó suplicante y, cuando los ojos de Marlene se encontraron con los suyos, pudo ver todo el miedo que había en ellos.

–¿Por qué no le cuentas la verdad?

–Porque eso fue un terrible error.

–¿Un error? Qué pena, creo que esto también lo será.

Clavó un poco más el cuchillo, haciendo que un poco de sangre comenzara a brotar y la chica cerrara los ojos y contuviera un grito. No quería darle ese gusto a esa mortífaga, pero aquello dolía mucho.

–No hagas eso –la apuntó con la varita, pero titubeó. No se atrevía a realizar ningún hechizo, podría darle a Marlene. Y su prima aprovechó aquel momento de indecisión para inmovilizarlo y que no pudiera hacer nada.

–Cuéntaselo.

–¿Pero de qué mierda está hablando, Sirius?

–Yo…

–Si no lo dices ahora mismo, te juro que le clavo este cuchillo en la garganta y adiós pequeña zorra –Bellatrix amplió su sonrisa al decir aquello y Marlene empezó a temblar, cada vez más asustada. Si sobrevivía no pensaba volver a quejarse de una guardia–. El tiempo corre, primito. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–¡Me acosté con ella! –Exclamó finalmente, apartando la mirada. No sería capaz de soportar el horror en los ojos de la rubia.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Fue antes de empezar contigo, yo era un crío y no fue más que un error –explicó–. Tenía 14 años, estábamos en casa de mis padres, en una celebración y no sé muy bien cómo pero acabé en un dormitorio con ella. Perdí la virginidad con ella, ¿vale? Pero no hay día que no me arrepienta de lo que pasó.

Marlene abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Sirius se había acostado con aquella loca? ¡¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba?!

–No puedo creérmelo…

–Te juro que fue solo una vez, Marls –Sirius suspiró–. Ya tienes lo que querías, Bellatrix. Ya he confesado, déjala.

–Oh, pero me lo estoy pasando muy bien –clavó un poco más el cuchillo y rió al oírla gemir de dolor. Le encantaban esos momentos en los que ella era la única que tenía todo el poder y podía decidir sobre la vida y la muerte de los demás–. Tú eres mío, Sirius. Lo fuiste desde ese momento y lo serás siempre y esta zorra lo único que hace es mantenernos separados.

–Ni loco estaría contigo.

–Pero ya lo estuviste y creo recordar que te gustó bastante –miró a Marlene–. Si lo hubieras visto en aquel momento. Tan tierno, tan inexperto… Resultaba adorable. Estaba a mi completa merced y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por satisfacerme.

–¡Cállate!

–¿Te horroriza que ella escuche cómo te monté hasta que no aguantaste más? No es que aguantaras mucho, por cierto, pero fue bastante entretenido –amplió su sonrisa–. ¿O cómo hiciste todo lo que yo te pedí? ¿Cómo me desnudaste y te desnudaste para mí? ¿Cómo me tocaste y besaste aquella noche?

–¡Que te calles!

Esta vez la que gritó fue la rubia, que había comenzado a temblar de pura rabia e impotencia. Le estaba jodiendo más de lo que pensaba admitir pensar en Sirius echando un polvo con Bellatrix. Ella siempre había sabido que no había sido la primera para el chico, pero aquello… Jamás se lo habría imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas.

–Oh, qué adorable. No puedes escuchar cómo otra chica se tiró a tu novio, ¿eh? Me apuesto lo que sea a que él fue tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Y que crees que eres única y especial y por eso él se queda a tu lado, pero no te engañes. No eres más que otra zorrita a la que dejará tirada tarde o temprano, en cuanto encuentre otra mejor. Puede que llevéis un par de años con esto, pero te aseguro que eso pasará.

–No la escuches, Marls.

–Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de cómo complacerle –siguió diciendo Bellatrix, ignorando las palabras del chico. Bajó un poco el cuchillo y lo deslizó por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula–. Veamos qué tienes aquí…

Rompió rápidamente la camiseta de la chica, descubriendo su sujetador y haciendo que ella se tensara. Ahora sí que no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando. Siguió descendiendo, pasando la hoja por su estómago y su pecho, abriéndole cortes y haciendo que brotara sangre sin dejar de mirarla.

–No eres gran cosa –dijo, casi en su oído.

Marlene seguía temblando y trataba de no moverse mientras pensaba qué hacer. Tenía que librarse de aquello como fuera. Bellatrix continuó acariciando su piel con el cuchillo y rompió su sujetador en dos, dejándola totalmente expuesta.

–A ver qué hay aquí.

Volvió a apoyar el cuchillo en su cuello para que no se moviera y llevó la otra mano a su pecho, que tocó con rudeza.

–Lo que yo decía: nada del otro mundo. Sirius no puede estar tan contento contigo como tú crees.

Acercó los labios a su cuello y lo lamió, haciendo que ella arrugara la cara, cada vez más asqueada. Tenía que liberarse costara lo que costara, pero aquel cuchillo le daba demasiado miedo. Un paso en falso y se desangraría.

La morena siguió descendiendo hasta meter la mano en su pantalón y fue entonces cuando Marlene sí que se tensó por completo. Eso sí que no. Se removió un poco, tratando de librarse de su agarre, pero solo consiguió que el cuchillo se clavara más en su cuello y brotara más sangre, como ella había temido.

–Quédate quieta o será peor, zorra.

–¡No me toques!

–Oh, querida, ¿tienes miedo ahora? Creí que ya te habría quedado claro que iba a hacer contigo todo lo que quisiera.

Introdujo la mano un poco más hasta posarla sobre sus bragas. Le apretó y ella tuvo que contener un tejido.

–Tampoco parece gran cosa.

–¡Bellatrix ya es suficiente! –Le gritó Sirius, cada vez más desesperado–. Sigue siendo a mí al que quieres, déjala.

–No sé, es que tu novia está comenzando a resultarme muy interesante…

Comenzó a acariciarla y ella, sin darse cuenta, empezó a llorar. Cada vez estaba más asustada, no sabía ya qué esperar.

–Para de una vez –insistió él.

–¿De verdad crees que ella es una mejor opción que yo? –Le preguntó, dejando por fin de acariciarla–. No me parece más que una niñata endeble y frígida. Debería acabar con ella ahora mismo, así te serviría de advertencia. Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien trata de arrebatarle a Bellatrix Lestrange lo que es suyo.

Clavó el cuchillo y entonces Marlene reaccionó. Aquello era a vida o muerte, daba igual si se arriesgaba o no. Si se quedaba quieta moriría y si se movía probablemente también, pero siempre tendría una oportunidad de escapar. Le dio un codazo en el estómago, como le habían enseñado en las prácticas de lucha, y subió el hombro con fuerza hasta que dio con su barbilla –por suerte ambas eran más o menos de la misma estatura–. Bellatrix se quejó, sorprendida, y dejó caer el cuchillo, cosa que aprovechó Marlene para tirarse al suelo y rodar hasta alcanzar su varita. Con un rápido movimiento deshizo el hechizo que inmovilizaba a Sirius, que se puso delante de ella, dispuesto a protegerla. Aunque ella se levantó rápidamente e, ignorando todo su miedo y su temblor, se colocó a su lado.

–Eso no me lo había visto venir. Creía que te tenía a mi merced, McKinnon.

–Puede que no sea tan poquita cosa como tú crees.

–Eso parece –los apuntó con la varita y sonrió de medio lado–. Creo que ya está bien por esta noche. Me he divertido un rato con vosotros, pero se hace tarde y tengo cosas importantes que hacer, ya sabéis, matar impuros y todo eso.

–Si crees que vamos a dejarte escapar…

–Lo haréis –volvió a sonreír y miró a su primo con picardía–. Algún día volverás a ser mío, Sirius. Puede que no hoy, ni mañana, pero pronto volverás a estar entre mis sábanas.

–Estás peor de lo que creía si de verdad crees eso.

–Cuestión de tiempo. Y quizás si dejo que tu novia viva lo suficiente para entonces la deje unirse, a ver si realmente sabe lo que hace, aunque dudo bastante que sobreviva mucho más tiempo. Estás en mi lista negra, McKinnon. De hecho, la encabezas por robarme lo que es solo mío.

–No vas a marcharte a ninguna parte –la amenazó la rubia.

Bellatrix no contestó. Amplió su sonrisa y, antes de que fueran capaces de lanzar algún hechizo, desapareció. El rayo que Sirius acababa de lanzar, impactó contra una fachada y él gritó una maldición.

–Mierda, ¿cómo la hemos podido dejar escapar? –Suspiró antes de volverse hacia Marlene y coger su rostro entre las manos–. ¿Estás bien?

–No lo sé –murmuró, bajando la vista–. Esto ha sido demasiado raro…

–Tranquila, ya ha pasado y no dejaré que vuelva a tocarte ni un pelo jamás –le prometió–. Está obsesionada conmigo desde eso, debí contártelo, lo siento mucho, es que me daba vergüenza admitir lo que pasó. No quería que tuvieras que pasar por esto. Te llevaré al cuartel para que te vean.

–No –ella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos unos instantes antes de abrazar a Sirius con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo–. No puedes contarle a nadie lo que ha pasado.

–Pero no ha sido tu culpa, ella está loca y…

–No quiero que nadie sepa lo que me ha hecho –su voz sonó ahogada por las lágrimas y el chico le acarició el pelo con dulzura, cada vez más preocupado–. No quiero que sepan que me ha tocado.

–Pero tienen que saber lo de su supuesta lista –insistió él–. Marlene, mi prima no bromea con estas cosas. Si encuentra la ocasión, te matará por estar conmigo.

–Ya nos las arreglaremos –susurró–, pero ahora solo llévame al apartamento. Necesito darme un baño, tomar una tila e intentar dormir, ¿vale?

La miró unos instantes, dubitativo, y sintió una enorme punzada de culpabilidad. Si la hubiera obligado a marcharse; si hubiera podido lanzar un hechizo antes de que Bellatrix lo inmovilizara; si hubiera luchado con más fuerza para liberarse de este. Había estado a punto de ver cómo aquella loca mataba a Marlene delante de sus propias narices para, supuestamente, reclamar lo que era suyo; había visto cómo la había insultado y vejado. Debería haberlo evitado, pero ya era tarde para lamentaciones.

–Sabes que nada de lo que ha dicho era verdad, ¿no? –Le preguntó, con los labios prácticamente apoyados en su frente–. Tú sabes que yo te…

–Lo sé –lo cortó. Ellos nunca se decían «te quiero» y si Sirius iba a decírselo, no quería que fuera así–. Y, por eso, llévame a casa.

Finalmente él asintió y, tras depositar un último beso en su frente y abrazarla, se desapareció. Ya encontraría la forma de acabar con su prima. Ahora debía poner a Marlene a salvo.


End file.
